Mew
Mew (ミュウ Mew) is both a Psychic-type Pokémon and a Legendary Pokémon with no other forms of evolution. It has the ability to learn every TM or HM. Appearance Mew's appearance is as a pink cat-like Pokémon with large feet, big blue eyes, small pink ears and a long skinny tail. It is covered with a layer of fine pink hair, only visible with the aid of a microscope. It has short arms with three fingers on each paw. Special Abilities Mew has the ability Synchronize. This ability allows it to pass on any status problem, except sleep and frozen, to its opponent. This ability also raises the encounter rate of Pokémon with its same nature. Additionally, it is said that Mew's DNA possesses the genetic composition of all existing Pokémon species, thus allowing it to use all known Pokémon techniques. Mew has also shown its ability to levitate, create forcefields, turn invisible, and change its form into any existing species of Pokémon. It is a very versatile and powerful Pokémon. In Anime Mew has been featured in several Pokémon movies, having a large role in all of them. Despite this, Mew has only been shown once in the TV series anime. Mew first appeared in the movie Mewtwo Strikes Back or Pokémon the First Movie, and fought with Mewtwo. It was again featured in the TV Movie special Mewtwo Returns, during a flashback sequence of Mewtwo's. Mew's second movie appearance was in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, where a different Mew from the first movie takes Meowth and Ash's Pikachu to the Tree of Beginning. Mew's first and only TV series appearance, so far, is in the yet to be dubbed episode Back to Basics, Team Rocket!?, where it appears in one of Meowth's boss fantasies. In Games Mew first appeared in the Generation I games. It is a legendary Pokémon. In the main series games, it is possible for Mew to learn any move through a Technical or Hidden Machine, or is taught by the Move Tutor, and also a few of its own. Other than Ditto, and Smeargle, it is the only Pokémon that can learn Transform. It has made various appearances in the Pokémon games, but most of these appearances are with the aid of the Mew Glitch. Its only official appearances are in Pokémon Emerald, where it occurs on World's Edge Island. Mew is mentioned in journal entries found in the Pokémon Mansion on Cinnabar Island stating that it was discovered deep in the jungles of Guyana, South America on July 5 (the year was not specified) and named on July 10, and that it "gave birth" to Mewtwo on February 6. Game Locations Unlike normal a Pokémon, Mew cannot be obtained within the game except by various Nintendo events and a glitch. In Pokémon Emerald, it may be found on Faraway Island, but only with the promotion only item, the Old Sea Map. Mew was previously only in the Red, Blue, and Yellow versions and therefore could not be transferred to third-generation games. Both third-generation games and My Pokémon Ranch can transfer Mew to Diamond and Pearl Pokédex Entries Super Smash Bros. Mew has been a featured Pokémon in every one of the Super Smash Brothers games. In original Super Smash Bros., a Mew will fly up without affecting the battlefield. In Super Smash Bros. Melee there is a 1 in 493 chance that a Poké Ball item contains Mew, and if this is the first time you see him, you will get an "achievement" after your battle. While it does not attack, the player receives 10,000 points after the battle is over. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, it may even leave the player with a CD, a rare item that unlocks additional music in the game. Also, like in SSBM, if it's your first time seeing him, you will get a "Notice" record from encountering him. This can be viewed later, along with the date and time you received it. Origins Mew's name likely has to do with the onomatopoeia for a kitten's cry, referring to its cat-like appearance. Trivia *Mew was the very first Pokémon trademark ever to be applied for and registered. *Mew, in the original games, was so little known that even Nintendo was not initially aware that it was programmed into the game. *Mew is a Pokémon capable of using the F.E.A.R. strategy. *Though it will never work, Mew is the only genderless Pokémon able to learn Attract and Captivate. Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon